The Scenario
by hopekies
Summary: Taehyung mulai tertarik dengan pemuda berparas tampan yang ditemuinya di halte itu. Namun, disisi lain dia sudah memiliki Hoseok yang mencintainya. Apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan? Bad Summary. Oneshots. BTS Fanfiction. Mature Content [ pair : HOPEVKOOK bottom center, VHOPE/HOPEV/VKOOK/KOOKV]


**Title :The Scenario**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **HOPEVKOOK**

 **(J-Hop Jungkook)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi karena terjadi** _ **triangle love**_ **diantara mereka bertiga (apaan sih)**

 **Story is mine. VHope is mine /lah**

 **Summary :**

 **Taehyung mulai tertarik dengan pemuda berparas tampan yang ditemuinya di halte itu. Namun, disisi lain dia sudah memiliki Hoseok yang mencintain** **ya. Apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan?**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. AU. Typo kata ga jelas dan sedikit tidak sinkron (?)**

 **Don't like ?don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Langit begitu mendung yang tak lama akan menumpahkan tangisnya berupa rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi. Hujan yang turun akan mengenai ranting bertabrakan dengan dedaunan akan menciptakan suatu melodi suara saat menyentuh jalanan beraspal itu. Semua orang sibuk berlalu lalang mencari tempat berteduh menghindar dari rintik air yang tiba-tiba menyapa bumi di malam hari. Seorang pemuda meringkuk duduk dipojokan salah satu halte bis sambil menggesek-gesekkan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan akibat derasnya hujan yang menerpa kota Seoul.

' _Drrt..drtt..drtt.._ ' benda berwarna putih milik segiempat pemuda itu bergetar didalam saku kanannya. Diapun segera merogoh kantong celananya untuk mencari benda itu.

Dengan sigap dia menekan tombol merah dan segera mematikan ponselnya begitu nama orang ' _itu_ ' muncul di layar cangih itu lagi. Bahkan Taehyung terlalu muak menyebutkan namanya.

Dia masih sibuk menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya hingga seorang pemuda tak jauh darinya datang menghampirinya,

"Apa kau sedang kedinginan?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan sambil menatapnya lekat.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mengatur detak jantungnya yang ingin melonjak saat menatap pemuda itu. Namun, logikanya masih berfikir menyuruhnya untuk berdiam di tempat. Pemuda itu ternyata sangat tampan hanya dengan setelan _skinny jeans_ berwarna biru tosca dengan atasan _sweater_ merah marun, dan jangan lupakan _beanie_ berwarna senada dengan _sweater_ nya yang ia pakai dikepalanya sehingga menutupi sebagian rambut hitamnya dan tersisa poni. _Sangat keren sungguh!_

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali berusaha menyadarkan dari pikiran bawah sadarnya, "Sedikit, tapi tidak apa," balasnya sambil membalas tersenyum ramah.

"Apakah kau akan ke Gangnam- _gu_ juga?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil.

Lalu pemuda tadi langsung memutuskan duduk disebelahnya dan tersenyum, "Akhirnya aku mendapat teman juga. Kenalkan aku Jeon Jungkook," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum. Menampilkan lesung pipi dan deretan gigi putihnya yang seperti kelinci.

"Kim Taehyung," balasnya menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

Saat menjabat tangan pemuda di hadapannya, pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung merasakan getaran sengatan listrik menjalar hingga sampai otaknya. _Taehyung tak tahu perasaan apa yg tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga dadanya hanya karena bersalaman dengan pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook ini._

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa pulang terlambat?" tanya pemuda dengan setelan kemeja biru dengan corak garis _vertical_ menyapanya begitu dia membuka pintu apartemen setelah menekan _password_.

Sapaan pertama yang di dengar ketika Taehyung memasuki apartemennya. Ralat, namun – _pemilik sebenarnya-_ yang menanyainya barusan. Dia terlalu malas menceritakan bagaimana deskripsi pemuda itu. Yang intinya sangat ia benci sejak malam itu terjadi.

Malam dimana dia mengetahui semuanya di depan matanya,

"Apa pedulimu?" jawabnya acuh dan '— _blam_ ' terdengar suara pintu tertutup dengan keras pada salah satu kamar di apartemen ini.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang menanyainya tadi berjalan di ambang pintu yang tertutup dengan tidak wajar itu. Dengan lembut dia mengetuk pintu dan bertanya pada pemuda yang selalu mengurung diri dikamar.

"Taetae sayang, apa kau sudah makan? _Hyung_ sudah membuat makanan kesukaanmu,"

Diapun menunggu beberapa detik berharap sebuah jawaban namun _nihil_. Tidak ada jawaban yang ia peroleh.

Sekali lagi dia mencoba mengetuk pelan pintu bercat cokelat itu,

"Taetae, keluarlah. Kau pasti belum makan," tambahnya masih dengan berkata lembut.

" _Shirreo_ ," balas pemuda di dalamnya singkat.

"Sayang, jika kau tidak makan _Hyung_ akan menelepon _Eommonim_ ," ancam pemuda berambut hitam itu akhirnya.

' _cklek_ ' kamar terbuka.

Pemuda yang dipanggil tadi menatap tajam pemuda didepannya sambil memajukan bibirnya, sangat menggemaskan. Diapun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya itu,

Akhirnya, ia berhasil membujuk istrinya untuk makan dengan melaporkan ibu mertuanya,

Taehyung berjalan dengan gontai menuju meja makan. Namun, ketika melihat menu yang tersaji. Dia berangsur-angsur melupakan aksi _marah_ nya beberapa saat lalu. Dengan cepat dia mengambil nasi dan mulai melahap makanan di meja makan itu. Nafsu makannya meningkat karena melihat makanan berlimpah dan semua kesukaannya. Pemuda bersurai hitam hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menggeleng heran. Terkadang sikap kekanakannya muncul lagi, batinnya.

"Aku paling benci dengan ancamanmu yang selalu sama," ucap Taehyung disela-sela melahap makanan yang tersaji di meja makan.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menatap sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat _istri_ nya yang makan dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan sayang makannya, nanti kau tersedak." Hoseok mengambil dua butir nasi yang menempel sekitar mulut Taehyung dan memasukkan pada mulutnya.

Taehyung hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap sebal padanya.

.

* * *

.

Mobil _Ferrari F60_ keluaran Amerika berwarna biru membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai padat pagi ini. Hoseok melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kampus sang istri tercinta yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari apartemen mereka yang berada di daerah Gangnam. _Salahkan pada kedua orang tuanya yang membelikan apartemen disana,_

Taehyung – _pemuda manis yang duduk disebelahnya_ — lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul ditemani alunan musik dari MP3 ponselnya daripada mengobrol dengan suaminya yang sedang menyetir.

Setelah menempuh kurang lebih 45 menit, sampailah mereka di kampus Taehyung, _Seoul University_. Bangunan menjulang setinggi lebih dari 10 meter dengan suasana kampus ala Eropa yang diadaptasi sebagai konsep depan kampus ini. Bangunan tua yang terlihat kokoh dengan arsitektur khas zaman kerajaan semakin membuat kampus ini memperlihatkan kesan klasik dan elegan. Menjadikan kampus yang cukup diminati kaula muda di Korea Selatan. Oleh karena itu, menjadikan kampus ini salah satu dari lima kampus terbaik di Korea. Tak hanya terkenal di negara sendiri, kampus ini banyak menampung mahasiswa turis yang ingin menempuh kuliah di negeri gingseng ini.

Hoseok sengaja memarkir mobilnya di depan pintu gerbang untuk memudahkannya keluar dan segera melaju menuju kantornya yang letaknya berlawanan arah dengan kampus Taehyung. Namun tidak ada keluhan untuk mengantarkan istrinya itu setiap hari.

Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung sebelum ia memegang kenop pintu dan keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan singkat Hoseok mengecup bibir tipis istrinya sekilas dan mengusap rambut surai kecoklatan yang masih menatap datar padanya.

"Katakan pukul berapa kau pulang, aku akan menjemputmu." ucapnya yang diacuhkan oleh istrinya. Taehyung tidak menanggapi pemuda yang masih entah pantas disebutnya suami atau tidak untuk saat ini.

"Tidak perlu," balas Taehyung dingin.

.

* * *

.

Seharusnya ia saat ini sudah berada di kafe kesukaannya sambil mengesap segelas _vanilla late_ dan ditemani beberapa potong _cookies_ ataupun _pudding_. Namun, nasib berkata lain. Ia harus berkutat dengan setumpuk buku dan _jurnal_ di perpustakaan. Hal ini karena kelalaiannya minggu lalu tidak mengerjakan tugas _paper_ oleh dosen killer. Sehingga ia mendapat tugas tambahan yaitu _resume jurnal_.

Setelah mengerjakan kurang lebih dua jam. Taehyung mulai lelah. Dia mencoba meregangkan ototnya karena sendinya mulai pegal. Kemudian memutuskan untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan disekitar kampus melalui salah satu sisi jendela di perpustakaan pusat. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat beberapa mahasiswa lalu lalang dibawah dan beberapa membentuk kelompok kecil entah kerja kelompok atau organisasi.

Kelasnya hari ini membuatnya jenuh dan dia membutuhkan sebuah hiburan. Tumpukan buku di perpustakaan terkadang menjadi pilihan tepat untuk ia habiskan untuk mengisi kejenuhan. Ditambah suasana di perpustakaan yang tenang menambah kenyamanan tersendiri bagi pemuda bersurai kecoklatan ini.

Hingga seorang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget karena seseorang menganggu kesendiriannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil membawa ransel hitam dan kamera menggantung di lehernya.

"Taehyung- _ssi_?" sapanya mengembangkan senyum polosnya.

"Jeon? Jeon.." dia meletakkan telunjuknya dipelipis. Dia memaksa otaknya berfikir berusaha mengingat nama pemuda manis dihadapannya itu, "Ah, Jeon Jungkook?" balasnya lagi mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Taehyung- _ssi_ juga kuliah disini?" tanya pemuda bernama Jungkook itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Wah sama. Taehyung- _ssi_ semester berapa?" tanya Jungkook lagi dengan antusias. Wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Mulutnya yang terbuka dan tertutup membentuk huruf vocal O terlihat seperti anak kecil. Bahkan mungkin orang lain akan mengira Jungkook seorang anak SMP atau SMA yang tersesat di kampus kakaknya. Lupakan Jungkook. Mari simak jawaban Taehyung,

"Enam," jawab Taehyung singkat. Dia bukan tipe orang yang pandai basa-basi.

" _Mianhe_ , seharusnya aku memanggilmu _sunbae_. Aku masih semester dua." Balas Jungkook sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" _Gwenchana_ , panggil _Hyung_ saja cukup," Taehyung menepuk pundak Jungkook agar pemuda lebih muda darinya itu tidak gugup.

"Baiklah Tae- _hyung_ ,"

Dan sejak saat itu hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Jungkook kerap kali menemani Taehyung di perpustakaan hanya sekedar mengobrol dan membicarakan obrolan ringan seputar kuliah yang dijalani masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

Hoseok melonggarkan dasinya ketika ia pertama tiba di apartemennya lebih dulu. Dilihatnya sekeliling apartemen masih gelap tidak ada tanda-tanda istrinya itu pulang. Padahal jam dinding sudah berdetak jarum kecil bergerak ke angka dua belas.

' _Kemana dia sebenarnya?_ ' tanya Hoseok dalam hati. Banyak pertanyaan yang perlu ia lontarkan pada istrinya itu. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya yang tak kunjung pulang. Hoseok merutuki dirinya dan sangat menyesal atas kejadian dua bulan kembali berdenyut ketika memikirkan kejadian itu.

Dimana saat itu harusnya dia berbahagia bersama istrinya merayakan perayaan tiga bulan pernikahan mereka. Tapi dia malah mengecewakan Taehyung dengan menyentuh benda memabukkan bernama alkohol dan membuat kesadarannya hilang. Dan tidak hanya sampai disitu. Bahkan dia terlibat _One night stand_ ' dengan salah satu pelacur disalah satu hotel berbintang.

Taehyung memang tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi hatinya jelas hancur. Hal itu terlihat jelas melalui sorot matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam apalagi diusianya yang masih terbilang belum cukup dewasa itu, _dua puluh satu tahun_.

Seandainya malam itu tidak terjadi. Seadainya, istrinya tidak mengetahui semua itu. seandainya ia bisa mengulang waktu itu lagi. Ia tak akan mau mendengarkan permintaan teman-teman sekantornya. Ia tidak akan terjebak dan terjerumus seorang diri. Semua itu hanya perandaian dalam pikirannya. Mungkin hubungan rumah tangganya tidak akan sehancur ini. Taehyung _nya_ akan menurut padanya. Dan mereka akan hidup bahagia dengan penuh cinta.

Hoseok benar-benar terlarut dalam pikirannya. Membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

' _cklek_ '

Hoseok segera bangkit dari sofa di ruang tamu saat mendengar pintu yang terbuka untuk sekedar mengecek seorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Seorang pemuda bersurai kecoklatan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar sambil cegukan dan sesekali mengerjapkan matanya mencari kesadaran penuh.

Samar-samar pemuda mabuk itu melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam di depannya memakai setelan kantor lengkap dan hanya tangan kemejanya digulung hingga siku dan mengendorkan dasinya.

Taehyung, pemuda yang tengah mabuk itu masih menatap sinis dan mencibir hoseok yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

" _Ya_! Menyingkirlah," usirnya menatap Hoseok remeh. Seolah ia sudah tak membutuhkan pemuda berstatus suaminya itu lagi,

Samar-samar bahkan ia dapat menangkap kilatan emosi Taehyung ketika menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mabuk Tae? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" Hoseok mendekati istrinya namun ditepis kuat oleh tangan Taehyung. Tersirat kekhawatiran yang kentara dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan barusan.

"Apa pedulimu? Urusi saja _jalang_ mu. Aku tidak butuh lelaki sepertimu!" balas Taehyung menekan kata ' _jalang_ ' pada suaminya.

Belum sampai menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya, tubuh Taehyung oleng dan ambruk. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

' _grep_ ' Dengan cepat Hoseok menangkap tubuh Taehyung yang terkuai lemas dan tiba-tiba tidur didepannya. Ditatapnya wajah Taehyung sekilas. Wajah tidurnya yang tenang dengan deru nafas teratur bak malaikat dengan segala pesona yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak awal bertemu. Namun dibalik wajah itu, ada wajah kelelahan dan penuh luka tergores bagai _momok_ pada dirinya yang masih gagal menjadi suami yang baik.

Hoseok menggendong Taehyung ala _bridal style_ menuju kamarnya. Taehyung terus saja mengigau sambil terisak. Kebiasaannya jika sedang sedih. Dan ini sering terjadi sejak dua bulan lalu sejak insiden mabuk itu.

Lalu ia memeriksa dahi Taehyung yang sangat dingin. Bibirnya mulai membiru. Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih istrinya mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan sambil terus mengelus rambut surai kecoklatan itu agar sedikit tenang. Ia mengmbil air hangat dan dengan telaten Hoseok membasuh seluruh tubuh Taehyung dengan air hangat. Mengompresnya dengan perlahan. Melepas seluruh pakaian Taehyung dan menggantinya dengan piyama biru bergambar doraemon kesukaannya agar istrinya dapat tidur lebih nyaman. Tak lupa dia mengecup singkat bibir _plump_ yang menggoda itu meskipun bau alkohol masih menguar pekat.

.

* * *

.

Sinar matahari masuk perlahan memasuki jendela kamar Taehyung yang terbuka lebar. Memaksa pupilnya untuk terbuka dan membiasakan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka itu.

Taehyung menguap berulang kali dan mengerjapkan matanya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Saat melihat piyama yang terpasang pada tubuhnya, ia sempat berpikir tentang kejadian semalam. Dia tidak ingat apapun karena terlalu banyak minum soju, ' _Apakah aku kemarin sempat mengganti bajuku saat mabuk?'_ pikirnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Dia berjalan menuju meja makan dan menemukan setangkup roti lengkap dengan olesan selai _strawberry_ dan segelas susu cokelat kesukaannya, dan ada note kecil berwarna kuning yang tertempel di gelas penuh coklat itu yang bertuliskan " _Apakah kau sudah bangun sayang? Makanlah roti dan minum susunya agar menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit dikepalamu. Maaf, aku tidak membangunkanmu karena ada meeting pagi ini. Saranghae,"_

Taehyung mengabaikan notes itu dan langsung melahap roti itu dan segera meminum susunya hingga habis. Kebetulan dia sangat lapar. Setidaknya dia menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

Sejak menikah dia memang tidak pernah memasak untuk Hoseok yang dari membuat sarapan hingga makan tak jarang dia lebih sering _menganggur_ daripada melakukan pekerjaan layaknya seorang istri.

Lalu ia melirik jam dinding di atas meja nakas. Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Taehyung menepuk jidatnya karena ini dia ada janji dengan Jungkook untuk membeli buku bersama di toko buku dekat kampus mereka.

"Aku harus cepat," ucapnya bermonolog dan segera meluncur ke kamar mandi.

.

* * *

.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" sapa Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook sedang sibuk memainkan kameranya. Sesekali dia memotret suasana kampus yang menjadi obyeknya dan terlihat begitu tenang.

" _Aniyo hyung_ , aku juga baru sampai." balas Jungkook masih sibuk dengan kameranya. Namun ia masih menjawab sambil tersenyum tanpa menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung tersipu meskipun Jungkook tidak menatapnya intens sambil tersenyum. Ada perasaan hangat yang menghinggapinya. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu tiba-tiba Jungkook memotretnya. Membuatnya semakin menutupi wajahnya yang semakin terlihat bersemu.

Dari jarak yang kurang dari lima puluh meter. Ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Perasaan tidak suka menghampirinya.

.

* * *

.

Hoseok sedikit curiga dengan kelakuan Taehyung akhir-akhir ini. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan makan diluar dan menghindari kontak langsung dengannya. Namun, sedikit perubahan yang kentara yakni, kini Taehyung menjadi sedikit melunak. _Dalam artian tidak sedingin dulu._

Hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook semakin dekat hari ke hari. Sudah hampir sebulan mereka kenal. Saat ini mereka lebih sering berkomunikasi melalui ponsel dan saling bertanya kabar maupun bercerita lelucon _gaul_ khas anak kuliahan. Meskipun Taehyung sering menolak ketika Jungkook ingin meneleponnya ketika di apartemen.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Hoseok melonggarkan kacamata beningnya setelah membaca berkas-berkas kantor di meja makan sedangkan Taehyung berbaring di sofa ruang televisi yang jaraknya cukup dekat.

"Tanya saja," balas Taehyung acuh dan masih memperhatikan benda berwarna putih ditangannya itu. Tangannya masih lincah mengetik pada benda elektronik yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering ia pegang.

"Apa kau sedang menghindariku?" tanya Hoseok hati-hati. Dia tau perasaan istrinya itu mudah terluka dan sakit hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya balik Taehyung ketus.

"Siapa Jungkook? Aku melihat nama itu sering muncul di ponselmu. Kau tidak menduakanku kan Tae?" Hoseok berkata dalam _mode_ seriusnya saat ini.

Taehyung melirik sekilas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. Lalu dia pergi ke kamarnya. Namun, tangannya lebih dulu di cengkeram dengan kuat oleh tangan Hoseok yang menatap tajam dan menyiratkan luapan emosi melalui sorot matanya.

"Lepaskan, ini sakit." Keluhnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan kokoh milik suaminya. Kemudian ia berlalu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

.

* * *

.

Kafe bernuansa _vintage_ dengan dekorasi dinding penuh lukisan dua dimensi zaman dulu berukuran besar hingga kecil memenuhi dinding kafe itu. Diikuti alunan musik _jazz_ melalui piano, gitar akustik, hingga terompet menambah mewah kesan kafe itu.

Di sudut kiri ada sepasang kekasih yang saling bertatapan sejak tadi. Keduanya enggan membuka mulutnya satu sama lain meskipun hanya menyapa melalui sebuah pertanyaan basi mengenai kabar mereka akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku ingin putus," ucap salah satu diantaranya. Perempuan yang mengenakan _sweater_ rajut cokelat.

Pemuda dihadapannya sedang menyesap pahitnya _expresso_ tersedak. Lalu dia menyernyitkan dahinya heran menatap pasangannya.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?" tanya pemuda itu kebingungan. Diapun meletakkan cangkir _expresso_ yang belum seperempat diminumnya itu di meja kayu di depannya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang didapat. Malah sang kekasih sudah berdiri dan bersiap pergi.

Pemuda itu pun langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya kuat. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan sehangat mungkin yang bisa dia berikan. Ditengah alunan musik yang samar-samar dari tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

 _ **I remember, all the things that we shared**_

 _ **And the promise we made, just you and I**_

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh sayangku," sang pemuda itu mulai mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya yang masih kesal.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu jika kau terus seperti itu," jawab kekasihnya sambil memajukan bibirnya yang terlihat semakin lucu. Dan jangan lupa air mata yang tadi masih mengalir di sudut matanya.

 _ **Yes I remember, the way you drank you coffee**_

 _ **I remember**_

 _ **The way you glanced at me, yes I remember**_

Sang pemuda itu menghapus sisa air mata dengan tangannya di wajah manis kekasihnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Membuat kekasihnya merona atas perlakuannya.

"Hey, angkat wajahmu _chagi_ ,"

Sang kekasih mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat semakin merona meskipun tanpa polesan _make up_ sekalipun. Pipi yang semakin _chubby_ hari ke hari dan tingkah yang kekanakan benar-benar lucu. Seperti saat ini. Ketika sedang marah.

Sedikit perasaan bersalah seketika menyerangnya karena mengabaikan kekasih manisnya itu akhir-akhir ini.

Pemuda berparas tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah perempuan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dihadapannya hingga nafas mereka sama-sama terdengar seperti ritme yang sama. Menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada kekasihnya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu _my baby boo_ ," godanya dengan memanggil panggilan sayangnya sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku! Ini ditempat umum," balasnya perempuan itu sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus dan memerah padam.

"Aku akan menemani di apartemenmu malam ini," godanya lagi sambil mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya penuh sayang.

.

* * *

.

" _Hyung, kajja palliwa._ "Ajak Jungkook sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya mengajak Taehyung segera berlari mengejarnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu arena bermain _Lotte World_ untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang kuliah yang akhir-akhir ini sedang padat dan membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

"Huaaa.." teriak Taehyung histeris ketika menaiki salah satu wahana bernama _The Conquistador_. Dimana wahana ini mereka akan menaiki kapal berukuran panjang kira-kira lima belas meter dengan lebar lima meter yang mengayun hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

Jungkook yang berada disebelahnya terbahak melihat reaksi Taehyung ketakutan dan bahkan pemuda itu tidak berani membuka matanya.

" _Hyung_ , buka matamu." ujar Jungkook sambil menahan tawa.

" _An-an-aniyoooo_ ," teriakan Taehyung semakin histeris ketika ayunan kapal semakin kencang.

"Hahaha, kau sangat lucu _hyung_ ," ucap Jungkook lagi dan tak sadar membuat pipi Taehyung sedikit merona melupakan sensasi yang membuatnya berteriak ketakutan karena adrenalin yang terpacu kuat.

Mereka baru menaiki sepuluh dari ratusan permainan di area ini. Tentu saja ini semua atas pilihan Taehyung yang terbilang banyak takut ketinggian.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana dengan yang itu?" tunjuk Jungkook pada wahana _roller coaster_ yang sangat di gandrungi pengunjung.

Jawaban Taehyung sama. Dia menggeleng.

Lalu dia menarik lengan Jungkook mengusulkan untuk menaiki salah satu wahana balon udara untuk berkeliling melihat dari atas area ini. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Jungkook pun, tubuh pemuda dua tahun lebih muda itu sudah ia tarik duluan.

"Huaaa...Ini menyenangkaaan," Taehyung terkagum sambil tersenyum polos ketika menaiki wahana _Aeronauts Balls_ sehingga dapat melihat pemandangan seluruh permainan yang ada di tempat ini.

"Lebih menyenangkan melihat wajahmu hyung," goda Jungkook sambil menyeringai dan menatap wajah Taehyung.

" _Ya_! Berhenti menggodaku Jungkookie!" balasnya gemas sambil memukul-pukul dada Jungkook dengan boneka lebah berwarna kuning yang di dapat Jungkook beberapa saat lalu saat bermain panah.

"Hyung, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu." Jungkook mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik pada Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Jungkook. Adik tingkat yang belum lama dikenalnya itu. Ia tidak memungkiri ada perasaan bahagia menyelimuti hatinya,

"Aku akan menjawabnya setelah turun dari sini," balas Taehyung sambil berkedip imut kearah Jungkook.

.

* * *

.

"Kim Taehyung apa ini?"

Taehyung sedang menonton kartun saat Hoseok tiba-tiba datang dengan melempar pertanyaan sekaligus beberapa lembar foto. Itu adalah foto Taehyung dan pemuda berparas tampan dengan senyum seperti kelinci, Jeon Jugkook. Yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dengan bukti yang sudah jelas berupa foto dirinya.

Bahkan ada salah satu foto Taehyung dan Jungkoom terlihat hampir berciuman meskipun kenyataannya mereka hanya berbisik.

"Apa dia Jungkook?" Hoseok bertanya lagi. Kali ini ia sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya dengan kemarahan yang tercetak jelas pada wajah tampannya.

"Kim Taehyung! Jawab aku!"

Hoseok murka, dia mencengkram erat kedua bahu Taehyung namun tak ada satu kata jawaban yang keluar dari mulut istrinya itu.

"Kami hanya teman," jawab Taehyung singkat. Dia menatap tak suka kearah Hoseok. Namun, ada sedikit ketakutan menyelimutinya. _Entah kenapa._

Hoseok melonggarkan cengkramannya dan duduk di kursi depan Taehyung.

"Apakah teman harus sedekat ini huh?" Hoseok berdecak dengan nada meremehkan.

Dia mulai lelah dengan sikap Taehyung yang terus begini. Ada rasa tak rela yang hinggap pada hati kecilnya. _Mungkin sebuah kecemburuan._

"Terserahmu saja jika tidak percaya, aku mau tidur." balas Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sekali lagi sekali tarikan kuat dari tangan Hoseok membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Dengan kasar dia mendorong tubuh Taehyung ke dinding hingga menghimpit ketembok dan menciumnya kasar. Dia menggigit bibir Taehyung sedikit kasar hingga sedikit berdarah agar membukakan aksesnya untuk mengabsen gigi putih Taehyung. Dan mengajak lidahnya berperang dengan lidah istrinya itu.

"Hmmphh.." Taehyung terus meronta dan memberontak. Kedua tangannya memukul dada Hoseok yang menciumnya kasar. Disertai isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Hiks..kau..ke-napa be-gi-ni Hosiki hiks.." ucap Taehyung terbata karena tangisnya pecah.

"Maaf sayang. A-aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang terus-terusan begini. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kau melirik orang lain selain aku. Apa aku terlalu egois?" Hoseok menghapus air mata istrinya dengan kedua ibu jari tangannya dan menatap istrinya intens.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok atas perlakuan yang diberikannya. Lalu dia menatap suaminya dalam. Mencoba menemukan kebohongan melalui sorot matanya meskipun hasilnya nihil. _Hoseok tidak berbohong padanya._

Hoseok kemudian mendekap lagi tubuh kurus Taehyung. Memeluk erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Seolah memberi kenyamanan tersendiri untuk meyakinkan istrinya itu. Kemudian menciumi rambut halus Taehyung yang khas dengan aroma buah _strawberry_ yang memang kesukaannya.

"Jangan abaikan diriku lagi Tae. Ku mohon maafkan kesalahanku di masa lalu," Hoseok berujar pelan sambil terus mengusap punggung istrinya itu dan dibalas dianggukan pelan oleh Taehyung.

"Boleh aku melanjutkan yang tadi?" pinta Hoseok dengan lembut.

Taehyung mengangguk lagi.

Hoseok mencium bibir Taehyung dengan sangat lembut seperti menyentuh sebuah kapas. Dia masih menghimpit Taehyung ke tembok lagi. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman yang terkesan manis dan tidak memaksa itu. Taehyung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Hoseok. Mereka berdua saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Menikmati hisapan-hisapan ringan pada belah bibir lawan. Lidah Hoseok mulai memasuki rongga mulut Taehyung dan mengabsen gigi istrinya itu satu-satu membuat Taehyung semakin terbuai dengan permainan lidah mereka.

Setelah cukup lama, Hoseok menghentikan lumatannya. Kecupannya beralih pada leher putih Taehyung. Dia mulai memberi banyak _hickey_ yang dapat membuat Taehyung mengerang dan menikmati apa yang Hoseok lakukan. Tangan Hoseok mulai melakukan tugasnya. Tangannya mulai bergerilya dan menyelinap di balik kaos kuning yang Taehyung gunakan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir _nipple_ Taehyung yang menegang dan tangan kirinya sebagai penyangga karena tubuh lawannya mulai melemas.

Dia menatap Taehyung sekilas dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Seolah meminta ijin lebih atas diri Taehyung dan hanya dijawab anggukan kecil oleh istrinya. Hoseok menggendong Taehyung ke kamar ala _bridal style_ dan menghempaskan pelan tubuh istrinya ke ranjang.

Ditatapnya Taehyung yang menatap sayu padanya. Dia pun kembali mengecup bibir Taehyung yang memerah akibat ciumannya tadi. Perlahan tapi pasti Hoseok melepas kaos Taehyung dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ciumannya beralih pada _nipple pink_ Taehyung yang menegang. Hoseok menjilat dengan lihai dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memelintirnya. Sedangkan tangan Taehyung meremas rambut Hoseok sebagai penyalur rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"H-hyungghh...," ucap Taehyung sambil mendesah ketika junior miliknya sedang dipijat pelan oleh Hoseok dibalik celananya. Perlahan dia melepas celana satu-satunya yang melekat pada tubuh istrinya. Sekarang istrinya benar-benar telanjang,

Hoseok menyeringai melihat Taehyung yang meremas sprei sambil memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan beberapa butir keringat menempel pada pelipisnya. Terlihat semakin _sexy_ di matanya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya _baby_?" tanya Hoseok masih tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Dibalas anggukan lemah oleh istrinya, "Ce-cepat _hyung_ ," katanya dengan terbata.

Hoseok menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ada rasa kecewa menyelimuti Taehyung. Namun tanpa aba-aba Hoseok memasukkan dua jari pada _hole_ sempit miliknya membuatnya sedikit menjerit tertahan karena kesakitan di area sensitifnya.

Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan ini namun _hole_ Taehyung tetap saja ketat dan sempit. Lalu Hoseok menambah satu jarinya lagi. Dia mengaduk _hole_ istrinya dengan ketiga jarinya sambil sesekali mengolesi dengan liurnya sebagai pelumas pada _hole_ itu.

Ditatapnya wajah Taehyung yang terbakar nafsu. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan mata yang terpejam dan tubuh yang menggelinjang serta menarik-narik ujung sprei sebagai penyalur kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

" _Baby_ , manjakan juga milikku." Sekarang giliran pinta Hoseok sambil menatapnya intens.

Taehyung bangkit dan mulai menindih tubuh suaminya. Dengan gerakan seduktif dia menanggalkan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh atletis suaminya. Bahkan dia memainkan otot perut suaminya yang mulai terbentuk.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki otot seperti ini _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah menggodanya. Dan jarinya dengan lentik menggelitiki tubuh suaminya.

"Hmm.. sejak kau marah padaku. Tiap minggu aku ke tempat _gym_ sendiri," jawabnya sambil masih menatap wajah istrinya yang terlihat _sexy_ itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin suamiku ini begitu menggemaskan?" Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi Hoseok dan menggembungkannya. _Seperti anak kecil._

Taehyung mulai melepas celana Hoseok dan memijat junior yang berada dibalik celana dalam dan terlihat menegang. Dia mengeluarkan junior suaminya dan mulai menghisap layaknya permen _lollipop_ kesukaannya. Hoseok mengerang kenikmatan sambil terus menekan kepala istrinya agar menghisap lebih dalam.

Dia terus menghisap junior Hoseok hingga suaminya mencapai puncaknya dan menyemprotkan sperma yang ditelan semua oleh Taehyung sehingga sebagian tumpah dari mulutnya. Hoseok membalikkan posisi mereka dengan gerakan kurang dari lima detik. Saat ini ia telah menindih Taehyung lagi. Dengan menunjukkan seringai dia mulai mencium istrinya lebih agresif dari sebelumnya, dan menghabiskan sisa-sisa sperma yang ada di mulut Taehyung dan lalu melumat lembut bibir tipis istrinya.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dalam seolah meminta ijin untuk memasukkan miliknya yang menegang lagi yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari istrinya. Perlahan Hoseok memasukkan juniornya pada _hole_ sempit Taehyung. Sebelumnya Hoseok menyuruh istrinya untuk mencengkram pundaknya sebagai penyalur rasa sakitnya yang dialaminya ketika junior Hoseok yang sedikit besar itu masuk pada _hole_ sempit istrinya. Dia tak tega melihat istrinya yang sudah meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata dipelupuk matanya. Dia mengusap mata Taehyung yang sedikit berair dengan jempolnya dan melanjutkan memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentak untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Taehyung sedikit terisak namun Hoseok segera melumat bibir istrinya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya hingga merasa tenang sehingga ia dapat memaju-mundurkan juniornya dalam tempo lambat untuk membiasakan juniornya pada _hole_ sempit itu. Namun, semakin lama gerakan Hoseok semakin cepat dan cengkraman Taehyung semakin kuat. Dia merasakan sakit sekaligus kenikmatan saat junior Hoseok menusukkan hingga menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Hoseok terus menggenjot juniornya hingga hampir 30 menit. Namun belum juga dia mencapai puncak sedangkan milik Taehyung sudah berkedut ingin menyemprotkan spermanya. Hoseok menahannya agar dapat keluar bersama.

Dalam hitungan tiga detik. Hoseok menusuk _hole_ terdalam Taehyung disertai spermanya yang banyak hingga sedikit keluar dari milik istrinya itu dan Taehyung menyemprotkan spermanya mengenai perutnya.

Hoseok lalu mengelus rambut Taehyung yang basah karena keringatnya sambil tersenyum menatap wajah lemas istrinya.

"Tidurlah _baby_ , kau pasti lelah." ucap Hoseok sambil mendekap tubuh polos Taehyung dengan tangannya. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Hoseok terus menciumi dan sesekali mengelus surai kecoklatan rambut istrinya dengan lambut. Membuat Taehyung yang lelah mulai terpejam dalam pelukannya.

.

* * *

.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil menatap wajah tanpa celah yang sedang tidur dengan napas teraturnya. Sesekali dia mengerang saat Hoseok terus mengelus surai kecoklatan miliknya. Namun, kedua matanya masih enggan terbuka. Hidung bangirnya, wajahnya yang putih mulus, dan terlihat polos benar-benar seperti malaikat. Membuat Hoseok semakin gemas pada istrinya yang terlelap akibat kegiatan panas mereka semalam.

Dia terus memainkan rambut ikal Taehyung, mencoba mengganggu yang terkasih agar segera membuka mata, namun nihil. Diapun mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung. Melumat bibir kemerahan semanis _cerry_ yang sedikit terbuka itu hingga sebuah dorongan kuat menghentikan aksinya. _Oh ternyata sang malaikat mulai terusik_.

Dia melirik tak suka atas perlakuan Hoseok. Namun sedetik kemudian diapun tersenyum hangat. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah melakukan ini lagi sejak insiden yang menimpa Hoseok itu. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit berpuasa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah manis ini ketika membuka mata di pagi hari. Biarkanlah saat ini dia menatap wajah istrinya dengan puas.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Hoseok. Dia mendekat kearah istrinya dan memeluknya erat. Taehyung hanya diam tak merespon apapun perlakuan Hoseok hingga sebuah gigitan kecil di telinganya menyadarkan sesuatu. _Hoseoknya kembali mesum seperti dulu._

" _H-hyung_ , hen-tikan a-aku ada ku-liah pagi."Taehyung menggigit bibirnya dan mengeluarkan desahan tertahan. Membuat Hoseok kembali menciuminya hingga turun ke leher putihnya lagi. Bahkan _hickey_ semalam pasti belum hilang dan sekarang suaminya akan menambahnya lagi. _Poor Taehyung!_

"Sebentar saja baby. Aku hanya meminta jatah ' _Morning sex_ 'ku pagi ini," balasnya dengan suara serak parau dan sesekali menjilat leher si empunya mengelinjang.

Taehyung tersadar penuh dan memberontak kecil dengan perlakuan Hoseok. Tiba-tiba wajah Prof. Kim Namjoon terlintas dipikirannya. Dia berusaha berpikir tentang kuliahnya pagi ini. Bahkan dia tidak belajar untuk mengikuti kuis dari Prof. Kim Namjoon yang terkenal dengan galaknya dan pelit nilai di jurusan.

" _H-hyung_ , ku-kumohon hen-tikan!" pinta Taehyung ketika Hoseok mulai menggigit _nipple_ -nya yang sudah menegang lagi.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Hoseok. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap wajah istrinya yang memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ada kuis pagi ini. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti," jawabnya sambil menatap wajah suaminya. Dia mengelus surai hitam suaminya yang sekarang mendesah kecewa karena aktivitasnya terhenti.

"Lalu kapan?"

Inilah yang kadang Taehyung benci pada suaminya. Dia selalu menagih janji dan tak pernah mudah lupa meskipun usianya empat tahun diatas Taehyung.

"Hmm. Nanti malam, oke?" bujuk Taehyung.

Hoseok bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap istrinya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapkan tenaga dan suaramu untuk malam ini _baby_ ," goda Hoseok membuat Taehyung berpikir kenapa dia mempunyai suami semesum ini.

.

* * *

.

Sepulang dari kampus istrinya, Hoseok memutuskan mengajak istrinya ke sebuah restoran ternama untuk makan malam. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian kantor karena langsung menjemput Taehyung di kampusnya yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kantornya.

" _Hyung_ , kita akan malam dimana?" tanya Taehyung antusias ketika suaminya itu mengirimkan pesan dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Kau nanti pasti akan tau," jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum membuat Taehyung semakin penasaran.

Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit sampailah mereka di sebuah hotel bintang empat yang sekaligus memiliki restoran juga disampingnya. Hoseok membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Taehyung turun ketika sampai di parkiran. Dia menatap asing sekeliling restoran itu. Beberapa mobil dengan merek terkenal berjejer di depan. Menandakan kelas restoran yang diatas rata-rata.

Hoseok menggandeng tangan Taehyung karena istrinya itu terlihat seperti kebingungan. Dia menyadari bahwa sangat jarang mengajak atau bahkan tidak pernah mengajak Taehyung makan di restoran yang mewah. Karena setiap kali Hoseok mengajak, maka pemuda berstatus istrinya itu hanya akan berkomentar, _'Untuk apa pergi ke restoran mahal jika hanya untuk mencari kekenyangan. Bukankah kedai di pinggir jalan sudah membuat kita kenyang?'_

Namun kali ini Taehyung tidak menolak. Melihat pelayan yang menghampiri dan memberi mereka dua gelas kaca untuk menuang _wine_ yang disediakan di restoran itu. Dari lantai atas ini mereka dapat terlihat kilauan lampu-lampu kota yang seolah gemerlap pemandangan kota Seoul.

Hoseok hanya menatap wajah istrinya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Lalu dia mencubit gemas pipi tirus istrinya yang menikmati indahnya pemandangan malam ini. _Padahal bagi Hoseok, definisi keindahan itu adalah saat ia dapat melihat istrinya tersenyum bahagia._

Taehyung segera menepis keras tangan Hoseok yang menyentuh pipi mulusnya berulang kali. Tidak begitu sakit, tapi ia malu. Meskipun tidak begitu banyak pengunjung tapi urat malunya sedikit lebih tebal dibanding suaminya. Setidaknya ia ingin terlihat lebih dewasa malam ini. Sekalipun Hoseok sering mempermalukannya ia tidak benar-benar benci suaminya itu.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku menyentuh pipimu itu _baby_? Kenapa pipimu begitu tirus?" tanya Hoseok sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya. Yang hanya dijawab gelengan kecil dari Taehyung.

Hoseok dan Taehyung sama-sama terlarut dengan obrolan ringan mereka hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang di dekat mereka. Pemuda itu memakai setelan jas hitam dilengkapi dasi kupu-kupu merah serta tangannya yang menggandeng seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang memakai _dress_ merah selutut. Warna _dress_ -nya yang senada dengan dasi yang dipakai pemuda itu terlihat sangat kompatibel. _Benar-benar serasi!_

"Kau sudah datang?" sapa Hoseok sambil tersenyum hingga menunjukkan _dimple_ nya yang terlihat tampan.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ia dapat melihat seseorang ah bukan tapi dua orang yang diajak suaminya berbicara. Dia adalah Jungkook. Sungguh terlihat sangat tampan dengan apa yang digunakannya saat ini. Jungkook tersenyum ke arah Taehyung sambil mengenalkan kekasihnya, Cho Wulan.

Dia menjabat tangan Jungkook sambil menatap heran. Bagaimana suaminya bisa mengenal Jungkook dengan baik? Sedangkan sejak kejadian malam itu dia sudah tidak bertemu Jungkook lagi. Sejak Taehyung menolak pernyataan cinta Jungkook di _Lotte World_ beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tae sayang, kau pasti bingung bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Jungkook." Ini suara Hoseok.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Jungkook itu adik Wonwoo," Melirik pemuda yang bersangkutan dan tersenyum tipis.

Dia mencoba mengingat nama seorang yang telah disebut oleh suaminya barusan. Nama yang begitu familiar dan sangat dekat dengannya sebelum dia bertemu Hoseok.

"Ta-tapi kenapa mereka berbeda," balas Taehyung lagi dengan terbata. Otaknya berusaha keras mengingat wajah Wonwoo dan membandingkannya dengan Jungkook. Sangat berbeda! Bahkan, ia masih tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan yang di dengarnya barusan.

"Tae- _hyung_ , ini semua rencana Hosiki _hyung._ " suara Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap sang obyek.

"Apa?" pekik Taehyung kemudian semakin tidak percaya.

Hoseok tersenyum misterius sebelum menceritakan semua kejadian pada istri tercintanya.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Dua bulan yang lalu…_

 _Hoseok memijat pelipisnya semalam masih terngiang di -samar dia melihat bayangan Taehyung diambang pintu dengan semua rasa kekecewaannya._

 _Ditengah peningnya kepalanya yang belum juga sembuh. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar._

' _Drrt..drtt..'_

 _Dengan sigap dia mengangkat penelepon diseberang tanpa melihat siapa yang tengah mengganggu kesendiriannya itu._

' _Yeoboseyo. Hyungieee..' pekik suara diseberang dengan nada ceria._

 _Dengan cepat dia menjauhkan teleponnya dan melihat kontak nama yang tertera yang tertulis 'Jeon Bunny'._

" _Hallo Kelincikuuu.." balas Hoseok sambil memaksakan senyum. Meskipun dia tau bahwa orang diseberang tidak melihatnya tersenyum saat ini._

' _Hyung, gwenchana?' tersirat kekhawatiran dari nada bicara orang diseberang._

" _Aku baik-baik saja Bunny. Oh ya, ada apa kau menelepon?" tanya Hoseok mengalihkan perhatiannya._

' _Aku akan kembali ke Korea dua bulan lagi saat libur harus menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhanku.'Terdengar cekikan darisana._

" _Ya! Kenapa harus aku! Kemana si Beanie itu?" tanya Hoseok balik._

' _Wonu hyung bilang tidak sedang berada di mengatakan mungkin akan bolak-balik Jepang-China mengurus bisnis Appa,' balas si penelepon dengan panjang lebar._

" _Ah, geurae. Baiklah kau hanya mengatakan apa saja kebutuhanmu selama disini. Ajaklah kekasihmu itu,"_

' _Tentu saja hyung,' ucapnya dengan bangga._

" _Kookie, kau mau membantu hyung kan?" Hoseok menyeringai sambil memikirkan sesuatu._

' _Tidak biasanya hyung membutuhkan bantuanku, tapi tentu saja.'_

 _Seorang sekretaris pribadi Hoseok memasuki ruang kerjanya sambil menunjuk jam tangan dan mengingatkan tanpa suara bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada rapat dengan para komisaris._

" _Ah gomawo dongsaengieee..Sebentar lagi aku ada rapat. Besok atau lusa aku akan meneleponmu lagi,"_

 _Hoseok memutus sambungan tersenyum kearah sekretarisnya membuat perempuan itu menatap atasannya bingung._

" _Welcome to my trap Kim Taehyung," ucapnya bermonolog disertai seringai licik tercetak di wajah tampannya._

.

.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Sebenernya fanfic ini dibuat sebelum lebaran tapi baru sekarang berani publish. Karena beberapa bagian aku edit. Serius ini ff oneshots terpanjangku dengan rate M /ga nanya/**

 **Di fanfic '** _ **The Cruel Family'**_ **banyak yang meminta adegan menjurus maupun sekuel. Aku tidak bisa memberikan namun ini untuk kalian. Mungkin ff ini alur terlalu mainstreamdan bahasa banyak yang tidak baku :') /aku sadar diri/**

 **Maaf kalo ga hot. Bisa tambah cabe sendiri ya x)**

 **Thanks to my dayang paling pervert** _ **wulancho9593**_ **udah mau jadi chameo (dengan paksaanku) dan beta reader di ff ini hehehe. Sesuai permintaanmu, aku tidak menambah adegan tidak senonoh padamu..**

 **Next project maybe oneshots with** _ **rosaelkim**_ **.**

 **Okey, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Maaf jika ini gagal angst, ga fluff, ga jelas dan aneh..**

 **Segala saran dan masukan selalu diterima.**

 **-Hopekies-**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

Sepulang dari makan malam tadi masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Taehyung lontarkan pada suaminya itu. Kini mereka tengah menikmati perjalanan pulang ditengah sepinya kota Seoul yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Beberapa orang masih berlalu lalang namun dibeberapa sudut sudah sepi.

Hoseok tidak melajukan mobilnya ke arah apartemen mereka, namun sungai _han_ dengan segala kejernihan air dan ketengan saat malam hari. Tak lupa ia membeli _ttaebokki_ sebagai cemilan ditemani dengan _cola_.

Taehyung memilih duduk sambil menikmati makanan yang dibeli Hoseok beberapa saat. Memilih memandang sungai yang terlihat begitu gelap namun alirannya mulai tenang. Ditambah cuaca yang mendukung karena angin tidak terlalu kencang. Dan kilauan lampu yang tak jauh dari _gimpo brigde_ semakin menambah nuansa romantis di tempat itu. Hoseok menatap wajah istrinya yang serius dan sesekali ikut memakan _taebokki_ yang dibelinya tadi.

"Sayang, kau marah?" Hoseok memancing pertanyaan. Karena sejak tadi Taehyung mulai mendiamkannya.

"Tentu," balasnya singkat.

"Waee.." Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya imut tidak terima jawaban istrinya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ berbohong padaku?" Taehyung menatap suaminya dalam. Mata mereka bertemu.

Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas dan melanjutkan lagi makannya,

"Sayang," ucap Hoseok lagi.

Balas Taehyung berdeham "Hmm.."

"Aku ingin menagih janji," Hoseok mengedipkan matanya sebelah dan menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Janji apa?" tanya Taehyung bingung menatap suaminya,

"Kau pura-pura lupa?" Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Menatap kesal kearah istrinya. _Hey, itu janji istrinya bukan dirinya!_

Taehyung menepuk jidatnya teringat sesuatu, "Astaga," dia mengingat janji itu. _Well_ , Hoseok ingin menagih malam ini. Tapi jarak dari sungai han dengan apartemen mereka cukup jauh. Bahkan hampir sejam jika mengebut. _Dan Hoseok ingin sekarang_.

"Itu.." Hoseok menunjuk sebuah obyek yang bisa dijadikan mereka tempat memuaskan hasrat. Ah, itu mobil.

Taehyung menggeleng keras. Namun Hoseok segera menggedong tubuh ringkihnya dan membuka pintu tengah mobilnya. Tak lama mobil mereka bergoyang. Taehyung mendesah tertahan. Dan, sedikit bersyukurlah karena kaca mobilnya berwarna hitam jadi tidak terlalu terlihat mencolok pada kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan di mobil _Ferarri_ itu sekarang.


End file.
